


Cartography of Her

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Erica Reyes, Domestic, F/F, Meet the Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: It's rare that they have time like this. Usually it's stolen moments between classes and studying and jobs. When they can, they'll  stay at each other's dorm, squishing as best they can in the twin XL bed, elbows in faces and knees in awkward places. Now, Cora can hold her girlfriend without worrying about a roommate five feet away or exams or the pitfalls of gravity. It's good. It's a taste of what life might be like for them after college.OrA collection of ficlets for Allirica's Femslash Bingo!





	1. Cora/Kira - Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> You can see info about the femslash bingo [here!](http://allirica.tumblr.com/post/179821752869/allirica-please-excuse-the-graphic-im) Rating is for later chapters, and tags will change with each chapter.

"You really don't need to worry this much about making a good first impression," Cora says, eyeing Kira in the passenger seat. She's tapping her nails against her phone case, a nervous habit she hasn't been able to break. "Stiles, my uncle's boyfriend, threw up on the turkey last year and everyone likes him fine."

Kind of. Most of them. The rest are just too scared of Peter to be rude.

"I know," Kira says, setting her phone in the cup holder. "I've just never done the meet the family thing before. Are you sure they don't care that I'm crashing Thanksgiving?"

Cora rolls her eyes, taking one hand off the steering wheel to lace her fingers with Kira's. "It's not crashing if you're invited," Cora reminds her again. Her mom had heard that Kira would be staying at her dorm over the break since her parents were both working and had insisted that, "You bring that poor girl home with you, Cora Madeline Hale."

It's only fifteen more minutes until Cora's driving down the long Hale driveway, parking next to Peter's Mercedes. If she makes sure to splash some mud on it, well, that's her prerogative. Payback for him trying to sell her CX-5 last year. 

Kira carries in the pumpkin and banana creme pies (one of each, not mixed together like Cora had thought at first) while Cora easily shoulders their duffel bags. She kisses Kira's nose right before she opens the front door.

"It'll be fine," she says.

She's right. Stiles manages to keep everyone from descending upon Kira at once, remembering what it's like to be the new person from a small household thrust into the chaos of the Hale extended family. Derek greets them first, which is good because even though he looks like a murderer, Kira already knows all the soft stories of him saving puppies and reading to old people at the nursing home that prove he's actually a giant marshmallow. 

Cora's mom and dad introduce themselves next then let them escape upstairs to put their bags away, relieving Kira of the pies in her hands. When Cora glances behind her, she sees Stiles physically blocking three of her little cousins from chasing after them, two more climbing on him like he's a jungle gym. 

"Oh my god, they're loud," Kira says with wide eyes when Cora closes the bedroom door behind them, drowning out the sound from downstairs. 

"I know. You'd think they'd be quieter with the whole werewolf sensitive hearing, but I guess not," Cora says.

They take a few minutes to freshen up before heading back downstairs. Kira officially meets Stiles and Peter ("She's adorable. How'd she end up with you?" "Fuck off, Uncle Peter.") before the rest of the Hales converge on them, apparently done waiting politely. Grandma Dorothy pinches their cheeks, Grandpa Benny asks if they're eating enough, and Laura hands them each a spiked cider because, "Aunt Linda is here and girl, you'll need it. I'm on my fifth."

They manage to avoid Aunt Linda and her constant bragging about her husband and kids and car and jewelry and life and anything else that strikes her fancy. They sit across from Stiles and Peter at dinner, a buffer of about five people between them and Linda. Talia gives the usual pre-meal prayer, thanking the gods of the harvest, sending a prayer for the Native Americans that were murdered, and thanking the gods for the blessings they have this year.

"I mean, I told you we're heathens that don't call it Thanksgiving," Cora says when Talia's done, noting Kira's slightly raised eyebrows.

"No, I know," Kira says. "I'm just dying for my dad's super conservative sister to hear that."

"What, a lesbian niece at a liberal arts college isn't enough?" Cora asks.

"It's never enough," Kira says with a grin. Stiles laughs.

Kira relaxes as dinner goes on, finally believing that the Hales like her. She chats with everyone, even Aunt Linda before Peter loudly interrupts the squawking about her perfect summer home to ask Kira about her major. He already knows it, Cora's told Peter that Kira's focus is on impressionist painters, though she's shocked when Peter gets into a lively discussion about Berthe Morisot, someone Cora is 100% sure he looked up just to speak with Kira. It doesn't make her warm and fuzzy inside, surely not.

There's a lull after dinner when they can just breathe, when they aren't being bugged by relatives trying to find out about Cora's new girlfriend. They drag a pile of blankets onto the back porch and wrap themselves up, lounging on the porch swing. The noises from inside are muffled enough that they can just relax, staring out at the dark trees.

It's rare that they have time like this. Usually it's stolen moments between classes and studying and jobs. When they can, they'll stay at each other's dorm, squishing as best they can in the twin XL bed, elbows in faces and knees in awkward places. Now, Cora can hold her girlfriend without worrying about a roommate five feet away or exams or the pitfalls of gravity. It's good. It's a taste of what life might be like for them after college.

The peace is shattered after a half hour when Cora's little cousin Joey comes out, screaming at them that it's time for dessert. Kira's nervous, worried that no one will like the pies she made. Cora promises that her family will. She's had Kira's baking, she knows exactly how talented she is. Her family also consists of werewolves who have eaten raw deer under the full moon and would eat anything, but she doesn't tell Kira that part. 

After dessert, and many compliments to Kira's baking skills, they gather for games. Peter and Stiles wipe the floor with all of them at charades, then insist Kira and Cora can't be on the same Pictionary team.

"You're both art majors! Not fair at all!" Stiles says.

"You and Peter are both drama queens but we let you pair up for charades!" Cora says.

In the end, Kira and Cora cream them at Pictionary, followed by a few hands of poker, and Cards Against Humanity once the little cousins go to bed. As much as she loves her school, it's good to be back home, even if half her family is batshit crazy.

They crawl into bed around 11:30, exhausted from driving, dealing with family, and the massive amount of food they've eaten. The soundproofing in the house takes care of about 95% of noise, so it's just her and Kira here. Cora nuzzles in her neck, wrapped around her in her bed. 

"Thanks for coming," Cora murmurs.

Kira rests her hands on Cora's where they're wrapped around her belly. "Thanks for inviting me," she says.

Laura will wake them up in about three hours when she wakes up, banging around while she gets ready for Black Friday shopping, but for now at least they can sleep.


	2. Cora/Erica - Coffee Shop AU + All Human AU

The blonde parked at table three is going to be the death of Cora. She's known this for a while, she's prepared for her downfall, but she still won't let anyone else wait on her. Erica, as Cora had learned is her name when she first came in two months ago, comes in Tuesdays and Thursdays a little after 4:00 p.m. and Saturdays around noon. She always orders a chai latte, sets up her sketchbook at table three, and stays for hours. 

That's not the problem. The problem is that she's always sketching nudes, and almost always women. Big women, small women, women with scars and stretchmarks, women with short or long hair, women of different ethnicities, just lots and lots of women. And Cora loves women. Exclusively, in fact. And she's pretty sure Erica does, too, either that or she's sent from hell to torment Cora. It's a tossup.

At 5:00, Cora brings Erica her blueberry scone, so used to her order now that she doesn't even have to wait for her to ask. Erica looks up from her sketchbook, smiling when Cora sets down the scone in front of her. The sketchbook on the table has a half drawn woman on it, lying on her back with one leg in the air, hair cascading down like she's suspended in mid-air. Erica catches her looking and winks.

She's going to be the death of her. She's already had enough thoughts about what she wants to do to her, how she wants to taste her and learn all the ways she can pull beautiful sounds from her, and just that knowing wink? She blushes. _Blushes._ Cora Hale doesn't blush! She was raised with the most foul-mouthed older sister on the face of the planet and the sluttiest uncle (his words, not hers), no one can make her blush. Except apparently Erica.

Cora manages to tell her, "Enjoy," or at least she hopes that's what she said, before she flees to the back room, hitting her head against the counter.

"I hear that causes brain damage," Stiles says. He's further down the counter, prepping dough for tomorrow's pastries. She flips him off without even looking up. "Rude. You're so Peter's niece. And Laura's sister. And Derek's sister. Wow, your family is kind of mean."

"Shut up," Cora says.

"Erica again?" Stiles asks. Cora looks up, glaring. "Hey, I'm not judging, I'm sympathetic!"

"Uh huh."

"Seriously!" Stiles says. "Just go ask her out."

"I can't ask her out," Cora says. "She's a customer. And a regular."

"All right, fine, if you want to be all responsible about it," Stiles says. "Look. She comes in when you're off on Sundays, too. Know what she does?"

"I'm gonna guess she drinks her latte," Cora says.

"She reads," Stiles says. "Always a different book, always when you're not here."

"So?"

"So she only draws naked chicks when you're here!" Stiles says. "She's trying to get your attention."

"Okay, well she has it!" Cora says.

"Yeah, and now you ask her out!"

"Why me?"

"Probably because she knows it's rude to ask someone out at their work!" Stiles says. "She made the first very convoluted move, now it's your turn."

"I hate you," Cora says.

"Yeah, I know."

Cora takes a deep breath and goes back out to the front of the shop. Erica is still there at her usual table, one pencil holding her hair back in a messy bun, another twirling around her fingers as she stares at her sketchbook. Cora steels herself and walks up, keeping her eyes trained on Erica instead of the paper.

"Need anything else over here?" Cora asks, putting her best customer service face.

Erica looks up at her and grins. "Yeah, actually, a second opinion on this," Erica says, tapping her sketch pad with her pencil.

"I'm not much of an artist," Cora says, a weak argument at best.

"Yeah but you have eyes," Erica teases. "Tell me, does this capture the essence?"

Cora can't do anything but look down, prepared for another nude woman lounging across the paper. She's not prepared to see her own face. The drawing is extremely detailed, depicting Cora's face frozen with laughter, looking over her shoulder at the specials board. Cora's never seen herself depicted like this. Most pictures taken of her are her scowling or rolling her eyes, because that's what people expect of her. 

"That's me," she says, immediately kicking herself. Duh it's her.

"Yeah," Erica says. "What can I say? You're inspiring."

"I was expecting another naked lady," Cora confesses.

Erica laughs. "I _knew_ you'd noticed them. Your poker face is good," Erica says. "Don't worry, I don't draw real people nude until I've slept with them first."

And god, isn't that a thought. Cora's imagined it, what Erica would taste like, if she'd flush as Cora worked her over until she came on her tongue. If she's a screamer, if she would be quiet, if she's as fiery in bed as she is in everyday life.

Erica's eyes darken and she licks her lips, eyes briefly flickering to Cora's mouth. Cora fights back to urge to jump her right here, other customers and Stiles be damned. Instead she leans over Erica's table, smiling slightly, and says, "How about we get drinks first and go from there?"

Erica's answering grin is elated.

Erica ends up drawing Cora nude two days later.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
